The Girl of Shadows-Tagatha Fanfiction
by princessthornofcassia
Summary: Agatha of the Woods was born a Shadow, cursed with dangerous abilities and is constantly hunted by the Kingdom. However, her future takes a turn when a leader of secret society offers to take her in and show her a better life. Not everyone's happy about this, especially one of the generals. But as time goes on, they realize that she could be the answer to threat that only grows...
1. Chapter 1: Black Cape

Agatha was running for her life.

Again.

The Capital was flooded with people, happy and cheery as the brilliant golden sun shone its warm rays of light on the cobblestone floor, making them shine like jewels. The town square was bustling full of people hawking over prices, yelling over valued exotic objects traded from places like Avalon or Jaunt Jolie, the children played tag and solider while sweet and sharp smells of herbs and spices rose above the town.

The market was usually known for it's chaotic environment, although today, there was a bit more commotion then usual.

Six guards stormed after a young thief, their body concealed by a black torn cloak. The guards were yelling frantically as they quickened their pace, determined to catch the thief, the embossed golden crest of the Kingdom flashed proudly on their capes.

"Stop! You hear me? Stop!"

The first of the guards yelled. The figure only did the opposite, running around booths and people with agility and skill, doing this so effortlessly people would have mistaken it for a shadow. Weaving around the market place, the figure made sharp turns and twists, intent on losing the guards. She looked up just in time to see a huge crowd of people, all gathered in such a tight space it would have been easy for anyone to get lost. Perfect.

The thief dove straight first into the crowd, and wound around people, gliding easily and carefully, not to disturb them and quickly hid behind the leafy green bushes. A moment of yelling and confusion occurred, before all six befuddled guards emerged from the all the people, panting wildly and looking around.

"Darn, we lost the rascal!"

One yelled, gasping for breath.

"Where could they go?" Quick, search everywhere!"

The first one snarled and the group set off in motion, clearing people and looking underneath booths.

Crouching underneath the bushes with a small grin, Agatha stood up slowly and ran off into the forest.

* * *

"Excuse me? Did you say...a Shadow?"

All nine heads pointed to the small frail man at the front. Merlin smiled knowingly at his Leaders, who only returned his smile with shock disbelief and utter confusion.

"Yes, precisely! That's exactly what I said"

"Sorry, you want to recruit...a Shadow? Into..into our society?"

Sophie asked inquisitively, her fair voice had taken a certain edge.

Merlin nodded and cleared his throat to speak again when someone else interrupted him.

"You think that recruiting a illegal criminal will stop the Ravagers? Who are also criminals? Merlin, we all love you here, but that was the craziest thing you have ever said"

Tedros raised one eyebrow to look at his mentor and crossed his arms across his chest, as if he suddenly doubted his trust in him.

"Now before all of you go squawking why this is a horrible idea, hear me out"

The founder cleared his throat before continuing.

"Now, as we know, who are the Ravagers?"

"The rebels who are intent on destroying the Kingdom's future"

Everyone responded, their voices taking on a urgent tone.

"And who are we?"

"Light Society, sworn to protect the Kingdom"

Everyone replied.

"And what exactly is a Shadow?"

"Someone cursed with a abnormal ability who is believed to be dangerous and avoided at all costs and how exactly is this going to help us Merlin?"

Tedros asked impatiently, his blue eyes clouded with frustration. Everyone at the table nodded their agreement.

"Tedros, my dear boy, if you will only let me finish, the reason why I want to recruit a Shadow is because of the very reason why they are avoided! Shadows are powerful and much more stronger then people, they have strange but unique abilities that should be used for good, not bad."

Merlin paused and no one interrupted.

"What are the Ravagers doing? They're killing innocent people! Plundering towns and wiping out lives. We have tried numerous times to stop them, but the Ravagers are too powerful. Although as a society and group, we are strong, we need someone who is capable of doing what we can't! Someone who has something we don't! And that's a Shadow! I know what you people must think of the poor, the under privileged and the criminals, but when the Kingdom issued a terrible consequence for being a Shadow, I believed that was horribly wrong. Shadows shouldn't be shunned of their abilities! But to be appreciated and used for a good cause! And I'll recruit one, because if we want to stop the Ravagers once and for all, this is the only way!"

Everyone stared at their leader for a few moments, their eyes wide and unblinking before the silence finally fell. Merlin smiled before finally saying.

"All in favor?"

"All in favor"

The nine voices chorused back.

"Very well, Leaders. You may head back to your quarters"

"Have a good night, Merlin"

One by one, all of the students slowly got up and walked towards the hallway.

All expect one.

Tedros waited by the door way, his face unreadable and blank. Merlin slowly walked to his side and gave him a knowing smile.

"And who exactly will you choose?"

Tedros asked, looking away, his mouth set in a straight line. Merlin gave a small laugh as the two headed down the hall.

"I have already chosen one, who I feel is the perfect candidate."

"Who?"

"Agatha. Agatha of the Woods"

 **Hey Everyone!**

 **I'm excited to announce the next story I'll be working on, _The Girl of Shadows,_ and this will contain maybe 20 to 30 chapters :D, so I hope you like the concept and idea! Will constantly update! I'm really excited for this idea, and I'll be posting Chap 2 soon! Review and follow!**

 **-princessthornofcassia**


	2. Chapter 2: Fifteen

_"Those hardest to love need it the most"._

The orphanage thought of nothing strange when a bug eyed raven haired baby was dropped off at their door step. After all, in troubled times like these, babies showed at the stairs almost every week. No one knew years later that this one was truly strange. No one knew that this baby would grow up into something dangerous.

No one knew this baby was a Shadow.

Agatha grew up in the orphanage. It was the only home she had ever known as a kid of poverty. Sure, the workers may have been mean or the food was cold, but at least every day, she would wake up and realize she didn't need to worry about finding food or being warm in the winter. That she was indeed very lucky to have a bed to herself and friends to talk too, unlike the poor, starving little kids with parents killed by the Ravagers and no home to turn back too, for the rebels had burnt it down.

All until her fifteenth birthday.

At this time there was a huge war just off the North. The orphanage had to cut back costs and soon limited the meals for the children to meager portions, which in the winter only weakened the children. The little kids grouped into huge piles to find warmth as the cold pierced through the thin blankets. The older ones stopped acting raucously and grew more serious, as if realizing that the burden of protecting each other and growing up would soon be their responsibilities.

Agatha at the time was in her room with the other girls. It was a despondent evening, with the cold winds blowing ferociously outside and the trees swayed violently, as if the force was too great and they'll be yanked out of the earth. Each girl was getting ready for bed, wearing their white cotton gowns and pulling the sheets up to their chin. Someone blew the candle light and the room pitched into darkness, expect for the few slivers of the moon light that shone through the windows. Agatha shivered silently, her eyes roaming the ceiling as cold drafts of winds that seeped through the windows blew into the room.

"Agatha"

Someone's voice said in the darkness. Agatha rolled her eyes, knowing exactly who it was.

"Agatha. Agatha. Agatha!"

The voice continued. Someone groaned out loud.

"Would you stop it, Thorn?"

"But..but I can't until you get up!"

"And why is that?"

Agatha whispered back, her temper flaring.

"Because I need to pee!"

This time, not only Agatha groaned.

"Then go pee! Dammit Thorn, will you please stop?"

"You need to come with me!"

"You want me come watch you pee?"

Agatha snapped back, whirling around to give a good glare at the bed next to her. Thorn looked back at her with a impish grin, her two curious blue eyes filled with the light of the moon.

"Just come! Please! It's important!"

Thorn pegged on and yanked at Agatha's arm. Agatha sighed inwardly, and timidly rose up and got out of bed. She shivered again.

"You better give me a good reason or else next thing you know I'll stuff a dead spider down your throat so you'll stop bothering me!"

The two girls tiptoed outside of the room, shivering in their thin white gowns.

"Now tell why this is important"

Agatha gave a angry look at Thorn, who only turned around with a face full of excitement. They passed hallways and made their way down the stairs, towards the entrance.

"We're not going to starve anymore!"

Thorn giggled happily as she turned the lock on the door. Agatha looked around anxiously, her heart beating like drums, waiting for a worker to pop out and scream at the both of them. But nothing happened. Agatha turned back to Thorn, who was fiddling with the lock.

"What?"

"We're going to have food again! Not that potato mash that Madame calls food!"

"Uh, how exactly is that going to happen?"

Agatha asked with a raised eyebrow. Thorn swung open the door and a blast of icy wind hit them with full force.

"Well, I spotted this huge cart of apples in the market square..."

Thorn closed the door and gestured to Agatha towards the thick path of trees, where a faint golden light could be seen, for there was the market square, still full of life and laughter even with the harsh weather and the war. Agatha waited for a explanation. And then she realized it.

"No! Thorn! No! Noooo! We are not going to steal!"

"Why not? No one's using it..for a while! We'll just take a few bags!"

"Are you serious? That's a terrible idea! Stealing is wrong and we'll get caught!"

Thorn rolled her eyes and looked at Agatha with a demeaning look.

"Well, those apples either go to rich stupid pigs who don't even think about sparing a coin for the poor...or to the children of a orphanage"

Thorn looked at Agatha. Agatha looked at Thorn. The cold wind blew and the leaves flew away with it. A wild fox's yowl could be heard.

"Only a few bags, you hear me? No more then five!"

Thorn gave a triumphant smile and dragged Agatha to the market square. The merry laughter and cheers soon drifted closer as the girls stumbled through the path. On both sides where tall buildings filled with the raucous laugh of drunken men and the shouts and yells of fights. Agatha shuddered as she and Thorn trudged on. They passed carts and closed shops, the golden candlelight spilled over the rain slicked ground. Finally, Thorn pointed to a abandoned cart of burlap sacks.

They created cautiously towards it, taking a look behind them with each step. Thorn reached up with her long arms and grappled for a bag.

"Oof, these things are heavy!"

Thorn muttered underneath her breath.

"Hurry up, I think someone's coming!"

Agatha whispered with urgency, as she glanced frantically behind them.

"Aha! Got one! Here, take it!"

Agatha struggled underneath the weight and lifted the sack behind her shoulder.

"How are we going to take these back? They weight a lot!"

"Maybe we'll take the whole cart-"

"No!"

"Hey!"

Agatha gasped as she spun around. A dark shadow was seen beneath the candlelight. Thorn froze, her arm dangling in the air. The breeze blew the two girls white cotton night gowns as they watched the stranger storm closer.

"What were you two doing with the cart of apples?"

"N-nothing, sir! Absolutely nothing, we...we were just playing a game!"

Thorn laughed nervously as she tucked a stand of brown hair behind one ear. Agatha slowly dropped the bag as she stayed silent, trembling from the cold and fear.

"I don't think so! You were taking them!"

The man emerged closer and Agatha could make out the roughness of his features, bundled beneath a scarf and a thick woolen hat.

"No, that's preposterous! We just wanted to have a little fun!"

Agatha lied as she gave the man a innocent grin. Thorn also smiled and nodded along.

"So, don't worry about us, we'll just leave-"

Agatha continued on before the man suddenly lunged directly at her and caught her bony arm into a hard grip. Thorn screamed as she immediately tried to help Agatha, but even with her height, Thorn was no match for the man. The man shoved Thorn onto the ground and gave a terrifying glare at Agatha.

"You little punks! I'm gonna teach you a lesson? No one steals in this kind of situation! You only care about yourselves!"

"No, no sir! That's not it! We're giving it to a orphan-"

Something hard and cold hit her cheek.

Agatha felt herself skidding onto the floor, her white nightgown now stained with brown. She looked up in fear at her attacker, who bought out his other fist.

Agatha felt her hand touch her swelling cheek, which blistered with hot, hot pain.

She could barely hear Thorn's frantic shouts and screams for help, or the man yelling at her. Her heart beat thudded once, twice. Her mind become a empty landscape, everything unimportant forgotten. And a voice, one she had never heard before say,

 _Show them...what you can do..._

The next few events happened lighting fast. Agatha leapt up and slammed her curled up fist directly into his nose, wisps of white tendrils of light curling around her. The man yowled as he shrunk into a fetal position on the rain slicked road. And as quick as that soaring feeling was over, the wisps of light shrunk away into the night, and Agatha stumbled onto her knees, panting heavily.

"What happened?"

She wheezed, studying her pale hand. Agatha glanced up at Thorn who was among the huge crowd of people gathered around her.

"Thorn?"

Agatha asked weakly, her head splitting with pain. Her friend was now a unrecognizable blob.

"Thorn!"

Agatha yelled again, curling up onto her knees. But her friend didn't respond at all.

"Shadow!"

Someone yelled.

The whole crowd burst into hysteria. A flood of fear crashed into Agatha as more darkening blobs stormed closer to her.

"Shadow! That demon attacked him!"

Another screamed and soon a whole chant rocked the marketplace, the echo resounding throughout the forest.

"Kill the Shadow! Kill the devil spawn!"

Like a flimsy doll, Agatha felt hands wrap around her arms like snakes as she was dragged onto her feet. She glanced up one last time at the bright round moon, hanging upon a dark sky with twinkling sequins of stars before Agatha finally closed her eyes.

 **Sorry, this one was more of a flashback for Agatha's dark past, but it all comes together in the end :)! Anyways, I introduced Thorn, who is my OC. You'll see more of her too! Anyways, the reason why I published two chapters was because due to the reason I'm having exams soon! (NO!) And so I'm probably going to spend more time studying and I going to update fewer times. So, I'm just going to publish two chapters right now and that's that!**

 **-princessthornofcassia**


	3. Chapter 3: The Offer Still Stands

_"She had a dark personality and he had a dark past, somehow they complimented each other_ "

"How did you know all of that?"

A incredulous Tedros asked his mentor as the two stood in the front of a seedy tavern. Merlin just chuckled and patted his student on the shoulder. The rain poured onto the streets and many ran into bars or taverns for shelter. Tedros lowered the hood onto his head a little lower, to avoid being noticed.

"Agatha had many, many documentations of her. The Kingdom really wants this girl dead. They may have documented her every move, to any town or country"

"And...you decided she was going to show up here tonight?"

"Of course, it was the only logical move to do. This place is very close to where she was last spotted"

The pair silently watched people walk on the road. Tedros cleared his throat and watched more people pass as the rain grew heavier.

"It's almost impossible to find someone like her here, it's night and we'll probably never find this Agatha, Merlin. Don't you this is getting too far? Why do you think she's special? There's plenty of other Shadows..."

Tedros questioned, a twinge of annoyance in his voice. He looked at the rain drops splattering against the windows before looking back at his mentor, who hadn't spoken at all.

"Merlin?"

Tedros asked again, carefully. Merlin kept staring out into the light darkness before turning to look at Tedros.

"My boy...when will you learn not to speak too soon?"

"What do you-"

Tedros immediately glanced back into the crowd. Merlin gave a slow grin. In the far corner, where there stone walls that wrapped along the town, stood a black cape. The figure was almost like a shadow, facing the sea of people. Tedros watched the figure's movements carefully.

"That's her"

Tedros breathed. Merlin nodded.

The two watched the black cape stick along the walls and vanish behind a corner.

"Follow her"

They chased after the shadow.

Winding along the path, Tedros and Merlin slowly crept after the figure's path as they ducked behind people and carts. The figure walked with light fleeting steps, it reminded Tedros of an alley cat. He never liked those.

Finally, not far off the taverns and bars, the figure stopped in the pouring rain. Merlin and Tedros did too. They had reached the seclusion of the huge forest and trees that towered above them, providing a umbrella against the rain.

"Hello! My name is Merlin and this is Tedros"

Merlin called out with a friendly tone in his voice. Tedros rolled his eyes. The figure froze and stood completely still. The only noise made was the thick rain that splattered against the asphalt. Finally, with slow careful steps, the figure turned around.

"What?"

Agatha said, her voice steady yet vulnerable. She glanced at the pair, one small and another one well built and tall. The small one, who must have been called Merlin, had brown skin and wizened eyes, not dazed and lost like most old people she would see, but bright and curious, much like a child. He wore a dark purple cloak and held a walking cane in one hand. The tall one, Tedros, was probably around her age. Even in the fading light, she could tell that he was definitely handsome, with golden locks of hair and vibrant blue eyes. He reminded her of those boys who were good looking and tall with not a care in the world and only to get a girl pregnant and ditch her. She seen plenty of them. Agatha hated him immediately.

"We would like to talk to you, if you don't mind?"

Merlin asked again, tentatively. Agatha frowned and started to slowly back away, until she felt her back hit the rain slicked wall.

"Actually, I mind a lot, so please don't bother me!'

Agatha spat, her voice sharp.

"Look, we have something extremely important to discuss! You have to cooperate with us"

Tedros said impatiently. The girl, whom he presumed as Agatha, glared up at him.

"I heard they serve a great sausages and potatoes meal around here, who don't we talk about this over at one of the taverns?"

Merlin suggested. The two teenagers gave Merlin a odd look and Agatha raised one eyebrow. Tedros sighed with irritation.

"No! I don't know what you two are talking about, so please, let me be on my way"

Agatha trailed off and turned around to leave.

"I know who you are, you're Agatha. Agatha of the Woods"

Merlin called. Agatha froze and slowly looked at the pair. She remained silent for a moment before lifting the hood of her black cape.

"What do you want?"

Merlin smiled.

"Like I said, let's talk about this over some sausages and potatoes"

* * *

The three of them dropped into the chairs, tired and wet, as the waitress came around.

"Good evening? What would you like today?"

The girl asked, her hair crimped and curled like little rolls and her eyes dark with make up. She gave Tedros a coy grin, who only looked the other way.

"Well, two sausages and potato meals and, uh...what would you like?"

Merlin asked Agatha. Agatha gave him a cold look and didn't respond, she only focused on fiddling with the end of her black cape.

"...And one steak meal"

Merlin finished, giving the waitress a few coins from his cloak. The waitress took the money, lingered to take another look at Tedros before leaving. Tedros coughed uncomfortably and scratched the side of his nose.

"So..what's this important thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

Agatha asked across the table.

"This tavern is much better then the others, I'm glad we chose this one"

"Merlin!"

Tedros said with exasperation.

"Ah, don't worry, we'll get down to business"

Merlin looked over at Agatha, who was looked at the both of them with a frown.

"Look, Agatha, we want to offer you a position..into this society.."

Merlin's voice dimmed into a whisper, all the jokes and joy gone from his voice.

"A society?"

Agatha inquired, confused.

"Light Society, it's more like a school. The thing is, Merlin wants to offer you to be a member there..much to my objections"

Tedros interjected and glanced at Merlin, who only shrugged.

"Wait, what? You want me to go to this school? For what exactly?"

"Do you know the purpose of Light Society?"

Merlin asked as the waitress put down the three steaming hot plates of food. And like before, she gave Tedros another flirtatious look and walked off. Tedros glared at her before returning his attention back to his food.

"No.."

Agatha said, overwhelmed with hunger. She gave a grateful look at Merlin, who smiled back kindly, and Agatha grinned back before gulping down a mouthful of potatoes.

"It's a group dedicated to protect the Kingdom from any harm at all. We've got our hands full at the moment, the Ravagers are gaining control of the North. And Merlin thinks you could help us with our cause, for some reason I still don't know.."

Tedros said between mouthfuls of food. Agatha chewed for a moment before pointing her fork at him.

"Why do you want me? I've been a thief for my whole life, what's your deal with me?"

Tedros looked at the fork before glancing at Agatha again. She raised one eyebrow.

"Because you're a Shadow. You born with a ability that could prove useful to us"

His voice lowered dramatically and everyone cast furtive glances around them. No one reacted and Merlin continued.

"Have you tried to use your ability? At all?"

He patiently asked Agatha shook her head and looked away.

"I don't even know how to use it. It happened once and it was accident."

"So, you can't control your abilities"

Merlin said understandably. Agatha nodded and glanced away.

"I don't know about you, but the offer still stands"

"What?"

Agatha and Tedros both replied at the same time.

"I want you to join Light Society because I will help you control your abilities and I believe you deserve to go there"

Merlin calmly replied despite Tedros's complete shock.

"Her? But she doesn't even know how to use her abilities! How is this going to help us?"

Tedros said befuddled. Merlin ignored him and looked at Agatha.

"So, what's your answer?"

Agatha remained silent for a moment, mulling it over. She looked up at Merlin, who gave her a beaming smile while Tedros goggled at her with shock. She gave a small smirk.

"Why not?"

 **And that concludes this chapter! Remember to like, review and follow! I'll get back to writing when I have the time. Anyways, love you guys all, Happy Thanksgiving! (I just had it! Different time zone)**

 **-princessthornofcassia**


	4. Chapter 4: Light Society

"We met for a reason, either your a blessing or a lesson"

The rain was coming down in thin needles, soaking through the scratchy fabric of Agatha's cloak. The trio had left the tavern and were walking down the slippery roads, wet stones shining in the light from the taverns across. Agatha had walked a bit behind the two, her eyes roaming the dark silhouettes of the buildings around her, fear and excitement a strange mix in the pit of her stomach. In just a few hours, her whole entire life changed right before her. Not only did she get another chance of redemption and safety, but she could finally have a new start at rebuilding her life that had only been broken from the start. Another chance of changing her name. Another chance of letting go of the past.

For once in her life, Agatha felt a burst of hope.

"The school isn't that far away"

Merlin called to her and brushed a few spots of rain away from his velvet purple cloak, with silver stars stitched across. His walking stick made a sharp sound against the ground as he bumbled along the path. Tedros was walking next to his mentor, as if he didn't trust Merlin enough to leave him along. Agatha studied the two for awhile, feeling a pang of jealousy and sadness that she had never felt such loyalty in her life. Not since the incident, not since Thorn.

Not since Thorn had betrayed her and left her as prey for the townspeople.

The group walked in stifling silence for awhile, sticking next to the walls and hiding in the shadows it provided.

"Now what exactly do you learn at this school?"

Agatha asked Merlin as they made a sharp turn to the right and walked towards the streets where wealthier people lived. In fact, Agatha had recognized the well built structures of shops and houses, a distinct piano melody floated through the streets. A water fountain was in the middle, with a merman marble statue built on top of it, sprouting water. Unlike the less fortunate areas, the streets smelled unexpectedly nice, without a hint of horse manure that Agatha was used too.

"You learn combat training, literature, the study of living things, it's really training us to be ready for anything."

Tedros answered, casting Agatha a judgmental stare as if she didn't deserve a spot in such a high class school. Agatha fired back steady glare, waving away the doubt inside her. Did she really deserve it?

"In fact, if you exceeded at these areas, you could become a Leader, like me. We basically make all the decisions for the school and operate the high level missions."

Tedros continued, a proud smirk on his face before flashing a small silver badge that was pinned on his shirt. It was ornately carved with a diamond crest in the center and the magnificent engraved letter L in the middle.

"You don't show it off, acting like a peacock. I'm not a mirror!"

Agatha shot back, her voice dripping with disdain. Merlin chuckled silently underneath his breath and the smirk on Tedros's face vanished. He turned red and glared directly at her.

"Well..well at least I'm not some low level thief like you! At least I'm not a Shadow like you!"

Tedros returned, his voice steely with anger and disgust. Agatha took a step back, shaken to her core. She lost her stance for a moment before giving Tedros the blackest glare she could muster. He glared right back, his eyes drilling into hers.

"How..dare..you."

She whispered, her voice full of the anger and disbelief. She took a full step forward, determined not to lose and shoved Tedros in the chest. He didn't stumble, but the gesture was enough.

"Well guess what, Tedros. Let me tell you about the real world, okay? It's not some pretty picture or some fairytale where everyone is happy. The real world is ugly, it's full of suffering and nothing seems right. I live in the real world and you don't. At least I learned something about my life and don't live in some facade like you do. At least I'm not fake."

She stared at him directly in the eye and Tedros didn't break the stare and underneath the night sky, his blue eyes seemed to glow. The rain poured down around them as the two stared directly at each other. They were completely different, the exact opposite. She was someone from the streets and he was born in a life that never held the bitter taste of poverty.

"We're here!"

Both of them jumped and whirled to Merlin. But Merlin wasn't looking at them, he was looking forward, a excited grin on his wizened face. And Agatha figured why because what she saw in front of her took her breath away.

The building was huge, a magnificent domed building made with gleaming white marble and stone with other towers surrounding it in a circle, each one all built exactly the same. Each tower was made from marble, but with a different colored flag atop. The building at the far left bore a flag sashed with two colors, blue and white while the other towers had the colors green and silver, each tower had not only a unique color but a unique symbol. The tower in the middle was what seemed the most interesting to Agatha, for it showed no color expect for the big letter L stitched neatly in the middle. In front of the school was a neatly trimmed lawn, pruned trees lined in neat rows and silver gates guarded by guards. Agatha stepped closer and looked at the words engraved into the steel.

Light Society.

"We're here.."

Agatha whispered, dazed and breathless, taking in the grand sight. She glanced over at Tedros, who walked towards the gates with sure confidence as if being a Leader made him at the top. She couldn't help but roll her eyes ever so slightly. Agatha followed Merlin and watched as he signaled the guards, who both pulled the gates open and allowed them in. Each guard was dressed sharply in the standard Kingdom uniform, with their golden embroidered collars and sleeves and the badge of the Kingdom's insignia. It reminded Agatha of the Capital guards, who too bore the same outfit.

The three walked across the massive lawn, two water fountains stations beside them, with even more elaborate sculptures then the one Agatha saw in the streets of the wealthy people. She studied the sculpture closely and saw that it was a elegant swan, neck arched elegantly and wings spread out wide as if it would melt into a live swan and take flight. The other one was the same swan, expect it seemed to be dipping it's neck down and was about land instead of fly.

"What do you think, Agatha?"

Merlin glanced over and smiled. Tedros shot her a icy look and glanced away, no doubt still angry about their earlier fight. Agatha ignored him and gave a impressed smile at the old but wise man. They reached the domed building and started to walk across the stairs.

"It's beyond anything I've ever seen..."

She whispered breathless, looking at the intricate carvings on the marble wall, depicting swans flying and people celebrating. Agatha squinted closer and saw the the massive castle of the Kingdom standing on a hill, over the entire scene.

"All the students are expecting you and I know you must be tired, so I'll explain things in the morning. For now, you should get your rest."

Agatha felt a strange wave of nervousness inside her and glanced down at her tangled hair, dirty skin and drab brown cloak, clinging onto her body, still wet from the rain. If this was the first impression she made on these people, they would probably hate her as much as Tedros did. She watched Merlin grip the door handle and push it open.

A huge wave of jubilant shouts and talking immidantly erupted as the trio walked through the doorway. Agatha glanced around taking in the massive room with the banners of the different colors draping the walls around them. The whole room was expertly lit with a beautiful glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling above, she saw all the students gathering in a bumbling crowd all wearing similar similar white shirts grey skirts or slacks, but each one was accented with different colors from each of the flags. Agatha felt a red rash spread across her neck as stares and whispers flew around the crowd, no doubt talking about the legendary Shadow that Merlin chose and finding a dirty, scruffy looking thief who didn't look like anything like them. Because as Agatha made her way into the center, she realized all of these students were undeniably attractive, with unblemished skin, flawless hair and impeccable features. Why did Merlin think she would belong here? With these flawless idols?

"Students, I want to introduce our newest member of Light Society, Agatha of the Woods!"

Merlin declared, placing a protective arm around Agatha, no doubt thinking she would be a little bit over whelmed or scared by the sheer amount of attention. The whole group looked towards Agatha, who tried not to make eye contact with any of them. She could feel the stares all around her and the whispering was growing unbearable.

"Hi."

Agatha managed to choke out, pinning her eyes on the floor, feeling her neck grow redder. Merlin sensed her discomfort and decided to move things quickly.

"Now, Agatha here is tired and needs to settle down, so since she is now a student and would like a place to stay, who here would allow her to room with them?"

Merlin asked the crowd and immediately the talking began as students swiped looks at Agatha, who tried to look away in vain, as one blonde girl with alarmingly gold eyes managed to conceal laughter as coughing.

One hand raised from the crowd.

All heads turned as a girl stepped towards Merlin and Agatha, a kind smile on her face. She was extremely pretty, like a fairy with her golden waterfall of blond shiny hair and bright emerald green eyes, peachy cheeks and a small snub noes. She had arched delicate eyebrows and soft pink lips, skin smooth and fair.

"Sophie, I knew you could be so gracious and step up. A grand example as a Leader of this school!"

Merlin gave Sophie a approving smile and the rest of the crowd cheered and clapped. Agatha shook her head in disbelief, watching Sophie approach her, the smile on her face unsettling. Why would someone like her want someone like herself as a roommate?

"Hi Agatha, you probably know me as Sophie, I'm so excited for you to be my roommate! We also have another girl, her name is Beatrix!"

Sophie said and gestured over at the blonde girl who had laughed at Agatha earlier. Agatha's relief wilted into disappointment. Beatrix didn't seem to be all too happy with this situation either, as she gave Agatha a cold glance. Agatha glared at her and Beatrix looked away quickly.

"We're both Leaders, which is why we'll be living in the Leader Quarters and our flag is the white one with the huge L in the middle, which stands for Leaders. But I'm not sure what Rank you would be put in."

Sophie continued and gestured towards her uniform, which besides the standard white buttoned shirt and the grey skirt was the silver badge like Tedros's and white satin fabric accents over the shirt. She glanced over beside Agatha and smiled at Tedros.

"Hey Teddy, great work on the mission!"

Sophie cheerily said. Tedros gave a curt nod and walked away, his steps brisk and quick.

"What's up with him?"

Sophie asked, peering at Tedros confused. Agatha sighed inwardly, knowing she was the cause of that.

"Nothing, he's probably tired or something"

Agatha suggested.

"Should we start heading back to the room?"

"Of course, come on, I'll show you the way!"

Sophie replied and linked her arm through Agatha's, as if they were already best friends. Beatrix was following them at a close distance, talking to another tall, well built boy with dirty blond curls and a dimpled smile.

The students followed Merlin out of the grand hall, each heading back into their towers. Agatha followed Sophie as she talked about the classes and the schedules, half paying attention while thinking only about one thing and one thing only.

 _How long am I going to last here?_

* * *

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Finally, chapter 4 in all it's glory. I'm so sorry I didn't update. Gah, it's been quite awhile. But anyways I'm going to probably updating, so don't worry about that anymore. So this chapter was focused more about the school and what exactly it was. I loved creating this idea since it was so fun to think of all these cool ideas about the school, reminding me of Hogwarts and the towers at the schools for both Good and Evil. I decided to reinforce the idea of the towers since it wasn't mentioned much in the books. The next chapter would probably be about the classes and where everything starts to go very interesting ...;)! Follow, like and review, please!**

 **-princessthornofcassia**


End file.
